Season 3
The third season, debuting in the UK on February 6, 2000 on the British Sci-Fi Channel, comprises 13 episodes in which the Lexx is trapped in orbit around the warring planets Fire and Water, and the crew encounters an enigmatic and cheerful evil being known as Prince, who may be the Devil. The two planets orbit each other at extremely close distance, and share one atmosphere, allowing the inhabitants to pass freely between them. Fire is the afterlife for all evil souls, the inhabitants of which are continually engaged in attacks on Planet Water, which is the afterlife of all good souls. Fire is filmed between the dunes of Namibia and the Gothic architecture of Berlin. The rulers of Fire are Prince and Duke, who both reincarnate whenever it suits them. Water appears to have no ruler, and contains a small population of hedonists on floating islands. The third season comprises 13 episodes in which the Lexx is trapped in orbit around the warring planets Fire and Water, and the crew encounters Prince, the enigmatic and cheerful evil ruler of Fire, who is much like the Devil, though he actually identifies himself as death incarnate at the end of season four. The fictional planet "Fire" is the afterlife for all evil souls, and the location for much of Season three. It shares a tight mutual orbit and an atmosphere with the Planet Water, which is the afterlife for all good souls in the Lexx universe. Both worlds are locked in a perpetual war. The souls on Water and Fire have no memory of how they arrived there; they simply "woke up" there one day. They are incapable of sexual reproduction and there are no children on either planet. When anyone dies on Planet Fire or Planet Water, they go to a spiritual holding cell in which time stands still, giving the illusion that no time has passed no matter how long they have been there. When space opens up they "wake up" again whole and healthy on their respective home planet. Fire is destroyed by the Lexx under the command of Xev at the end of Season three. With Fire gone, Prince cannot reincarnate so he instead chooses to possess the Lexx and destroy Water. When Water and Fire are both destroyed, it is revealed that both planets were actually on the other side of the Sun in our solar system and that all the souls contained on both worlds will be reincarnated on Earth. Season 3 Episode 01 Title: Fire and Water Aired: Feb 6, 2000 Directed by: Chris Bould Written by: Paul Donovan, Lex Gigeroff Season 3 Episode 02 Title: May Aired: Feb 13, 2000 Directed by: Chris Bould Written by: Paul Donovan Season 3 Episode 03 Title: Gametown Aired: Feb 20, 2000 Directed by: Bill Fleming Written by: Paul Donovan, Lex Gigeroff Season 3 Episode 04 Title: Boomtown Aired: Feb 27, 2000 Directed by: Chris Bould Written by: Paul Donovan, Lex Gigeroff Season 3 Episode 05 Title: Gondola Aired: Mar 5, 2000 Directed by: Bill Fleming Written by: Paul Donovan Season 3 Episode 06 Title: K-Town Aired: Mar 12, 2000 Directed by: Robert Sigl Written by: Paul Donovan, Lex Gigeroff Season 3 Episode 07 Title: Tunnels Aired: Mar 19, 2000 Directed by: Bruce McDonald Written by: Paul Donovan, Lex Gigeroff Season 3 Episode 08 Title: The Key Aired: Mar 26, 2000 Directed by: Chris Bould Written by: Paul Donovan Season 3 Episode 09 Title: Garden Aired: Apr 2, 2000 Directed by: Bruce McDonald Written by: Paul Donovan, Lex Gigeroff Season 3 Episode 10 Title: Battle Aired: Apr 9, 2000 Directed by: Christoph Schrewe Written by: Paul Donovan Season 3 Episode 11 Title: Girltown Aired: Apr 16, 2000 Directed by: Chris Bould Written by: Lex Gigeroff Season 3 Episode 12 Title: The Beach Aired: Apr 23, 2000 Directed by: Paul Donovan Written by: Paul Donovan Season 3 Episode 13 Title: Heaven and Hell Aired: Apr 30, 2000 Directed by: Paul Donovan Written by: Paul Donovan __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Content